1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel system that includes a surge tank and, more particularly, to a fuel system including a surge tank that is fully housed within a primary fuel tank of the fuel system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most land vehicles, such as internal combustion engine vehicles, require a source of fuel, such as gasoline, that is stored on the vehicle generally within a fuel tank. A fuel pump pumps the fuel from the fuel tank to the vehicle engine where it is injected into the engine in a controlled manner. Certain situations, such as low fuel levels in the tank, may cause fuel starvation where the desired amount of fuel is not uniformly delivered from the fuel tank to the engine.
A surge tank (more precisely an “anti-surge tank”) is a solution for fuel starvation that may occur during driving of a vehicle, particularly during spirited driving at low fuel levels. A surge tank functions by scavenging fuel from a fuel vessel, such as a primary fuel tank or a fuel cell, and then depositing the fuel in the surge tank, also known as a secondary reservoir. Fuel is drawn from the surge tank by the fuel system that uses the fuel for consumption by the engine. Surge tanks are often used in forced induction (turbocharged or supercharged) fuel systems to prevent the engine from being starved of fuel. During aggressive driving or harsh driving conditions, fuel is thrown from side to side in a fuel tank, which may cause a fuel pick up device to suck in air rather than fuel. Surge tanks minimize this problem by enabling the fuel pick up device to continuously suck up fuel. However, a surge tank is an additional component that must be added to the fuel system of a vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the market for a surge tank that is capable of being compactly included within the physical confines of the fuel system of a vehicle.